


Pillow Talk

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sex Talk, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madi and Helen talk about one of the fantasies Madi's been having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the bingo prompt exposure/exhibitionism.

Helen was a light sleeper, always had been, so when the lock on her bedroom door clicked open and the hinges squeaked as the door swung in, it was no surprise that it woke her up. It was late, or early, depending on how you looked at it and there was absolutely no reason for anyone to be disturbing her. The big guy had a key to her room, for emergency, but he wouldn't be sneaking into her chambers in the dead of night. 

Madi was asleep beside her, not having stirred at all. Her young lover was a sound sleeper. Plus, Madi was exhausted, which meant she was probably even more dead to the world than most nights. Helen smiled to herself, remember the night of love making that had exhausted the poor girl. She'd just gotten in from India earlier today and their reunion had been enthusiastic, to say the least. 

"Helen," a voice whispered out of the darkness, just as she was reaching for the gun she kept hidden next to the bed. 

"Nikola?" She hissed back. 

"Yes, don't shoot me!"

She heard a thud and a soft curse as he ran into some piece of furniture. Rolling her eyes, she reached for the lamp and flicked it on. The room was instantly bathed in soft light, illuminating one Nikola Tesla rubbing his knee where it had just hit one of the chairs. If she wasn't annoyed at being woken up the sight would be comical. 

"What do you want?"

Looking up, Nikola's face broke out in a grin, injured knee all but forgotten. Herself and Madi were both naked, having fallen asleep that way. Helen clutched the sheet under her arm pits. Madi, who was sleeping on her stomach, was far more exposed. The sheet coming up just enough to cover her ass, but leaving the rest of her bare back on display. 

Making a quick decision, Helen released the sheet from her tight grip in favor of covering Madi more fully. Nikola had seen her naked before and she'd rather him gawk at her than Madi. Climbing out of bed, she padded towards the closest to grab a robe to cover herself. As she walked she was well aware of Nikola's eyes on her. 

"Now," she said, turning to him once she was decent. "What the hell are you doing sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?"

She didn't bother asking how he'd gotten in, given his newly discovered talents. He didn't answer her question, looking at her now covered body with a pout. 

"Did you have to put the robe on? I was enjoying the view." Nikola whined. 

"Focus, Nikola," Helen chided. 

In truth, she didn't mind his gawking as much as she let on. A part of her got a thrill out of knowing he was looking. Whenever he was around she usually wore clothes that were a little tighter, a bit more low cut, a few inches shorter. Not that she'd ever admit it. But it was flattering to know that he still found her attractive even after all these years. She wasn't exactly the little blonde thing she used to be. 

"I came to berate your foolishness, Helen." He finally said, pulling his eyes off her bare legs.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously. 

"What on earth were you thinking? Lying to the network about Bertha. And then putting yourself between her and Wexford when he went after her. You could have gotten yourself killed. That man's a piece of work, you're damn lucky he didn't take you out with her."

That was the last thing she'd expected to hear him say, the shock making her stare blankly back at him. 

"How dare you." She spat, voice rising slightly to match his angry tone. "You have no right to come in here and question my decisions."

"Were you even thinking at all, Helen? Because from the outside looking in, it would appear that you weren't using that clever brain of your's at all."

"That's right, Nikola, from the outside looking in. I did what had to be done. You don't get to judge me for it when you haven't the slightest clue what all was going on at the time."

"I know enough," he sneered. 

"I can't believe you. You snuck in here in the middle of the night to scold me like a child? For God's sake Nikola, I'm a grown woman and I'll do as I please."

"Well maybe you should start taking your safety into consideration while you're out doing as you please."

"I'll thank you kindly not to tell me how to live my life."

They were shouting now, things having quickly escalated, like they so often did between them. Nikola was the only person that could get her riled up like this. He'd always had a knack at picking fights with her and she always fell for the bait. 

"Helen?" Madi's sleep thick voice croaked from the bed.

Apparently they'd been loud enough to wake her up. Helen shot Nikola a glare. Madi had sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. She looked adorable, all sleep rumpled and bleary eyed.

"Its alright, darling, go back to sleep."

"What's Nikola doing here?"

"He was just leaving," Helen said pointedly. 

Nikola shot her a dirty look, but didn't protest. Turning his attention back to Madi, he gave her his patented lopsided grin. Helen watched as Madi's cheeks pinked ever so slightly and the girl dropped her gaze to the suddenly fascinating sheets. Nikola, the bloody bastard, strolled over to the bed, putting a finger under her chin so she would look up at him. 

"I'm sorry we woke you, sweet," he told her quietly, kissing the tip of her nose. 

"S'alright," Madi told him, stifling a yawn. 

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies to sleep. From the looks of it, you haven't been doing much of that tonight." 

Madi looked over at Helen, giving her a sheepish smile. The look on Nikola's face was anything but sheepish. Helen continued to glare at him until he exited the room, closing the door behind him. She didn't relax until she heard the click of the lock sliding back into place. 

"That man, I swear," Helen huffed in exasperation as she got back into bed. 

"What was all that about?"

"It was nothing, just Nikola being Nikola. Bloody vampire."

"Ex-vampire," Madi corrected.

"Whatever," Helen grumbled. 

"He only does it because he cares about you."

"Well sometimes I wish he cared a little less. He's a bloody nuisance is what he is," Helen complained.

"You two are hot when you're arguing," Madi admitted.

"So glad you were enjoying the show," Helen quipped. 

"I like watching the two of you. Not just when you're arguing. Y'all are cute together."

Helen snorted at that. 

"I'm serious."

"Nikola is a perpetual pain in my ass."

"And yet you put up with him."

"We've been friends for a very long time."

"Have you two ever..." Madi trailed off.

"Had sex? Made love? Fucked?" Helen supplied, raising an eyebrow at her.

Madi nodded, biting her lower lip.

Helen hated when she did that, it always made her want to bite that plump little lip herself. Reaching out, she tugged Madi's lip free of her teeth with a thumb. 

"Yes. Many times."

"Really?" Madi gasped, excitement and curiosity burning in her eyes. Eyes that were turning a pale yellow, Helen noted.

"Why are you so interest?" 

"I was just curious is all," Madi tried to back track.

"Madilynn," Helen drew her name out, knowing there was more to it than that.

"Well, I just, I've thought about it some."

"Of Nikola and I?"

"Yes," Madi whispered, looking down and beginning to pick at the sheets.

"You've been having naughty thoughts about us, haven't you?" Helen teased, not able to keep the laughter out of her voice. 

"Maybe," Madi mumbled.

"You have, I can see it on your face." 

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know," Madi shrugged, still inspecting the sheets. 

Helen sighed, pulling Madi over to her so that the girl was straddling her lap. 

"Hey, look at me," Helen instructed.

When Madi finally looked up, her eyes were darker than before, brown beginning to bleed through into them. 

"Of course I'm not mad at you," she told her quietly. "You know you can tell me anything. I don't want you to ever be frightened of talking to me, ok?"

"Ok," Madi whispered. 

Helen kissed her lightly, pushing Madi's bangs out of her eyes. It was a new hair style she was trying and Helen liked it very much. The shoulder length layers and bangs suited her. 

"Do you want to tell me what you've been thinking about us?" Helen asked, voice dipping a bit suggestively. 

Madi grinned at her, eyes changing back to their golden color. 

"I've just been thinking how gorgeous you two would be together. All naked and sweaty and tangled together."

"Would you like to find out?" 

"Seriously?" Madi gaped at her. 

Helen had been waiting for the right time to bring it up. Ever since the morning she'd found Madi and Nikola in bed together after a night of drinking. Nikola had been behaving himself, keeping his hands off Madi. As annoying as the man was, especially when he pulled stunts like tonight, Helen had promised him she'd talk to Madi. 

"It could be arranged," Helen said, shrugging. 

"You think he would?"

"Oh I know he would," Helen laughed. "Nikola Tesla is not going to turn down sex. And I know, for a fact, that he'd love to get his hands on you."

Madi blushed. Helen loved to see her like this. She was so different than the girl that had come knocking at her gates two years ago. The calloused, tough girl had long disappeared. Helen liked to believe that Madi was finally getting to be herself. Without the drugs, the abuse, the need to constantly protect herself to survive, Madi could be the soft, sweet, quiet girl that she was on the inside. 

"Why wouldn't he be interested in you? You're a beautiful young woman."

"With plenty of experience pleasuring men," Madi whispered a bit sourly. 

"Don't do that," Helen scolded. "Don't belittle yourself."

"I'm sorry," Madi said. 

"Would you be interested in sleeping with Nikola?"

Helen realized that Madi hadn't had sex with a man since leaving her life of prostitution. She wasn't sure if that was because of loyalty to her, lack of opportunity, a mistrust of men, sexual preference, or a combination of all of it. They'd not discussed it before now. 

"Maybe," Madi said, thinking about it. "I don't have much interest in having sex with men anymore. I'm afraid it would bring back too many bad memories, I guess."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Helen reassured her, rubbing Madi's back soothingly. 

"I know. But you've gotta get back on the horse at some point, right?"

"Unless you prefer women?"

"I don't think I'm gay. I look sometimes, but you're the only woman I want to be having sex with. I'm attracted to men, I just don't trust them."

Helen nodded. She'd known Madi wouldn't walk away from that life without scars. It was good that they were finally talking about it.

"I don't want you to be scared, to let fear keep you from going after what you want. But I'm certainly not complaining about having you all to myself."

Helen nuzzled her face against Madi's neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there. Madi giggled, hands sinking into Helen's hair, trying to pull her away. She finally let up, capturing Madi's lips with her own for a lazy kiss. 

"What do you want to do, love? You decide."

"Well," Madi drawled, tapping her chin like she was thinking about it. The wicked grin on her face gave away that she already knew what she wanted. "I can think of one thing I'd really like."

"Tell me," Helen whispered against her lips, voice husky.

She felt Madi shiver in her arms.

"I'd love to watch."

"Watch what?" Helen knew what Madi was getting at, but she wanted to hear the girl say it. 

"You and Nikola."

"Nikola and I doing what?" She prompted. "Tell me exactly what you want, darling."

Her hands were starting to move over Madi's body. Light caresses meant to tease. She felt the slightest shift in Madi's hips and smiled.

"Fucking," Madi breathed. "I want to watch you and Nikola fucking."

"Mmm," Helen murmured, placing a series of kisses to Madi's lips. 

"Would you let me watch you?"

"Oh, yes," Helen assured. 

Madi was playing with the front of Helen's robe, tugging the silk material open to expose her ample cleavage. Bending her head, Madi kissed the tops of Helen's breasts. 

"Have you ever let anyone watch you before?"

"Several times," Helen groaned when Madi found a nipple and sucked it into her mouth through the material of her robe. 

"Really?" Madi was genuinely surprised by that, pulling away from Helen's breasts to look at her in shock. 

Helen flipped them, draping her body over Madi's. The younger woman fiddled with the ties holding Helen's robe together until they came apart and she was able to shove it off her shoulders. 

"I quite enjoy when people watch me, both with a partner and simply masturbating" Helen told her, moving to kiss across Madi's chest. "I have a bit of an exhibitionist streak. You won't be the first person to see Nikola and I together either. He's even more of a show off than I am, makes a whole production out of it."

"I'd love to hear that story," Madi laughed, grinding down on the thigh Helen had wedged between her legs. 

"Right now?" Helen asked, stopping on her path down Madi's stomach. "I was planning to use my mouth for other things."

Madi shook her head, pulling Helen back up so that she could kiss her passionately. 

"Plenty of time for stories later," she said between kisses. 

"My thoughts exactly," Helen chuckled.

She'd talk to Nikola in the morning, knowing he'd be more than willing to go along with Madi's request. The two of them had preformed (that's what Nikola liked to call it) for James on several occasions, especially after his exoskeleton had prevented him from being as active a participant as he would have liked. 

Helen was looking forward to letting Madi watch the two of them, it would be fun to have Nikola in her bed again and she hoped that it would help Madi get over some of her fears of men. Nikola, for all his faults, was a good man. Helen thought him an excellent choice for Madi's first male partner after escaping her old life. And even if Madi wasn't ready to take that step, she'd at least get a good show. Nikola was very dramatic. She'd always thought he could be an actor in another life. 

If Madi wasn't ready to have sex with a man, then Helen got Nikola all to herself. Maybe she'd even convince Madi to let Nikola watch the two of them. And if Madi decided she wanted to sleep with him, then Helen would have two playmates for the evening. Plus, anyway you looked at it they were all getting what they wanted. It really was a win/win.

But for now, she had a wet and swollen pussy to attend to. Settling between Madi's legs, Helen went to work. Loving the little keening noises she was able to draw out of her lover. It looked like they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Helen's room was open when Madi got home from her late class. She'd decided to take Astrology this semester and that had meant a night class. But she didn't mind too much. She'd convinced Courtney to take the class with her, which meant Helen or any of the other Sanctuary staff didn't have to come get her from school. 

Normally, Helen was still in her office by the time Madi got home and she'd stop by to coax her into coming to bed. Tonight her office had been dark and empty.   
Madi could tell by the warm glow streaming out of the open doorway of their bedroom that Helen had the fire going and, as she neared her destination, she could hear Helen's musical laughter. A deeper laugh accompanied it and Madi wondered who she'd be entertaining at this hour in her private room. 

The question was answered as she stepped through the doorway, greeted by the site of Helen sitting on the little love seat by the fire along with Nikola. The pair of them had wine glasses in hand, a third sitting on the coffee table that she assumed was meant for her. They both looked up when she walked in, giving her a set of smiles that made her knees weak. God, they were so beautiful. 

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Helen assured, reaching to pour Madi some wine. 

"We were just discussing old memories," Nikola explained as Madi took a seat in the chair across from them. 

They were sitting unusually close together, Madi noted. Nikola's arm was draped over the back of the couch, fingers playing with Helen's hair. If that wasn't odd enough, Helen had her hand resting high on Nikola's thigh. The pair of them shared a knowing look that had Madi's heart beating double time. 

"I was telling Nikola about the conversation we had the other night," Helen said calmly, her hand beginning to stroke up the ex-vampire's thigh. "Things have been rather busy around here lately and this is the first chance I've had to bring it up."

"Oh," Madi squeaked, face flushing red out of embarrassment. 

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, love," Nikola drawled. "We are positively breathtaking, after all. I can't say I'm surprised by your curiosity. I completely understand, I fantasize about Helen and I all the time."

Madi smiled, leave it to Nikola to bring an edge of humor to the situation. Helen seemed to agree, if the roll of her eyes was any indication. 

"Nikola has agreed to our proposition," Helen explained, though it really wasn't necessary at this point. "I told you he would," she added playfully, winking over at Madi. 

"Well how can one turn down the opportunity to ravish the beautiful Dr. Magnus?" Nikola quipped. 

He pulled the hair off her shoulder, baring her neck to him. Leaning in, he kissed just below Helen's ear. The little sigh of pleasure she emitted was audible even from where Madi sat. Nikola continued to explore the exposed skin, lips trailing up to Helen's pulse point and sucking lightly. As his kisses wandered up her jaw, Helen held Madi's gaze, lust burning brightly in the older woman's eyes. 

Madi shivered. She sat perfectly still, holding her breath as Helen turned her head so that her lips collided with Nikola's. The kiss they shared was deep, full of passion and promise. Madi swallowed thickly, already feeling the stirrings of arousal. 

Helen placed her wine glass on the table, reaching over to take Nikola's as well. She whispered something in Nikola's ear and he smiled, glancing over at Madi where she sat frozen in her chair. Gracefully, Nikola moved to kneel before Helen. Her legs opened and he pressed himself into the V of her body, lips attacking her's once again. Madi could hear their breathing beginning to become labored, her own growing shallow in anticipation and desire. When Nikola moved to Helen's neck, the she glanced over his head at Madi. She patted the spot on the love seat that Nikola had just vacated, indicating that Madi should come closer. Stiffly, Madi rose from her chair and stumbled over to the love seat, sinking down onto it heavily. 

Her eyes were revetted on Helen's neck. There were already red marks from Nikola's questing lips, his tongue soothing over the angry skin. The ex-vampire glanced over at her, tongue still sliding up Helen's neck, and gave her a wink. Madi smiled softly, still a little unsure, but completely captivated. 

Nikola's deft fingers began to work down the line of buttons on Helen's shirt, slowly revealing black lace and creamy skin. Her bra was the type that clasped in the front and a quick flick of Nikola's wrist exposed Helen's full breasts. His mouth was on her in seconds, latching onto a straining nipple. Helen gasped, back arching and hips bucking against the bulge in Nikola's pants. Her fingers threaded through his hair, holding him to her. He spent long moments sucking and nipping at Helen's breast before switching his attention to the other. Madi could see how slick and shiny Helen's nipple was with Nikola's saliva, making her pussy throb. 

While Nikola's mouth was occupied, his hands were pushing up the fabric of Helen's skirt. His long fingers traced patterns against the pale skin of her thighs, ghosting higher and higher. Helen lifted her hips off the cushion, allowing him to shove her skirt up around her waist. Madi and Nikola both groaned at what that action revealed. Apparently, Helen had decided that underwear would be unnecessary today, that or she'd removed them before this had begun. Either way, the sight of her wet sex was too much. 

"Oh Helen," Nikola cooed, fingers playing in the wet heat between her legs. "Just as beautiful as I remember."

Helen didn't respond other than to rock her hips impatiently against Nikola's fingers. Taking mercy on her, Nikola slid two of the digits inside. Helen's head fell back, a long sigh that was half moan escaping her throat. It had to be one of the sexiest sounds Madi had ever heard. She loved the little sounds Helen made during sex. They were better than any porn movie she'd ever seen and obviously not just faked for the benefit of whomever she was with. 

Madi was torn between watching Helen's face, screwed up in pleasure, or Nikola's hand as it moved in and out of her girlfriend. Alternating between the two, Madi could feel a flush running down her neck as her body became more and more aroused. 

"Use your mouth." Madi jumped at the sound of her own voice. She hadn't meant to say anything out loud, the words had slipped out without her permission. 

Helen's tongue flicked across her upper lip, nodding in agreement. Nikola chuckled, but moved to comply. Her legs opened wider, giving him better access. Madi whimpered as she watched Nikola lapping at the cream between Helen's legs. She knew how good Helen tasted. 

Helen's head started to toss back and forth, her hips bucking against Nikola's face. She was close. Madi watched, open mouthed, as Helen began to tug at her own nipples. The whole thing had to be one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. Madi thought she might come just watching the two of them. 

She saw it on Helen's face a half second before she came. Helen was so beautiful like this. Of course Madi thought she was always gorgeous, but she liked her best at times like these, sweaty and gasping and flushed with pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen's head rolled to the side, smoky blue eyes opening to gaze over at her. Madi leaned in, pressing her lips against Helen's already kiss swollen ones. It was a sweet kiss, nothing that matched the raging desire burning inside her.

"I love you," Helen told her, stroking the side of her face.

"I love you too," Madi assured. "Thank you for this."

"Shows not over, my dear," Nikola announced, finally coming up for air. "The funs just beginning."

Wiping the back of his hand over his wet mouth and chin, Nikola grinned up at them. The straining bulge in his trousers was blatantly obvious. Helen nodded her head in the direction of the bed, Nikola following the silent instructions. Madi could hear the rustle of his clothing being removed, but she didn't take her eyes off Helen.

"Come here," Helen said, pulling Madi onto her lap.

"You know how fucking hot that was?" Madi whispered, making Helen chuckle.

"Like that?"

Madi nodded emphatically.

"I rather enjoyed it as well," Helen teased.

"As hot as it was, I still like being the one making you come," Madi pouted.

"You'll get your turn before the night is through," Helen promised.

"I want to clean you up after Nikola has come inside you," Madi whispered in her ear.

"And what about you, darling?" Helen asked sweetly, hands going for the button on Madi's jeans. Madi bit her lip, knowing what Helen would find. "You're _very_  wet."

"Are you two coming or should I get started without you?" Nikola whined from the bed.

"Will you join us?" Helen asked softly.

She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Helen was the only person she'd been with since getting off the streets. Years of sexual abuse had left Madi with a pretty deep distrust of men. But she like Nikola, he was funny and sweet, if a bit snarky at times. The fact that Helen trusted him went a long way, but Madi was still apprehensive.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, love," Helen told her, nuzzling against her neck.

"Maybe if just you touch me for now?"

"Of course, whatever you want."

Helen placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and then her lips, before easing Madi off her lap. They undressed silently, padding across the room to join Nikola. The ex-vampire was sprawled spread eagle across Helen's giant bed, the sheets having been pushed down to the very end.

Madi sat back, nervous. She felt like a fool. It wasn't like she hadn't done anything like this before. Maybe it was the fact that she had a choice this time that made it so different. Helen crawled up the bed, climbing on top of Nikola's body.

"Remember the deal, Nikola," Helen told him, leaning down to kiss him lightly. "No touching Madi without permission."

"But she's allowed to touch me? How's that fair?" Nikola groused.

Madi didn't have to see Helen's face to know she was glaring at him.

"You can always just leaving," Helen told him, grinding down on his erection.

Nikola moaned, but didn't protest anymore. Helen turned around to face Madi once again, a position that put her pussy directly over Nikola's face. He didn't waste time, pulling her down and getting to work. Helen was just as eager, taking his neglected erection into her mouth.

Madi watched mesmerized as her girl friend performed oral sex on a man. She wasn't a novice, but Helen clearly out classed her. Not surprising though, Helen Magnus was the epitome of mind blowing sex. From the sounds Nikola was making, it appeared he would agree.

Helen's mouth left him with an audible pop. Looking up, she crooked a finger a Madi, telling her to come join the fun. Madi hesitantly crawled forward. When she was close enough, Helen grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her in for a toe curling kiss. Madi moaned, the barely restrained desire she'd been feeling all evening finally breaking through.

Helen's hand found her's, guiding it to Nikola's erection. She kept her hand over Madi's, the two of them stroking together as they continued to kiss. To her surprise, Madi found she had missed the heavy weight of a cock in her hand, the hard yet soft skin sliding over her palm.

If she thought too much about it, she'd remember all the shameful things she'd been forced to do or chosen to do to get drugs. So she stopped thinking, shutting her brain off and just feeling. This wasn't a client, this was Helen and Nikola, people she trusted. This was a safe place.

Madi shuffled forward, forcing Helen to sit up. Madi moved to straddle Nikola's hips. Realizing what she was doing, Helen pulled back, watching as she sank down on his cock.

"Oh god, that feels so good," Madi whimpered, rotating her hips.

When she opened her eyes, Helen was watching her with a feral grin.

"You look gorgeous right now," Helen told her, eyes skimming over Madi's body hungrily.

"I hate to break up the fun, but if she continues this is going to be over quicker than any of us would like," Nikola grumbled.

"Don't you dare come yet, Nikola," Helen warned.

At some point, Helen had moved to straddle his chest, getting closer to Madi, leaving Nikola doing nothing more than lying on the bed. Helen caught Madi in her arms, holding her close.

"I want to see you ride him," Helen whispered in her ear, making Madi shiver.

"Touch me," Madi begged, rising up and down over Nikola's cock.

Helen grabbed one of her breast, fingers tweaking Madi's pebbled nipple. Her mouth latched onto the other, tongue swirling and flicking at sensitive skin. Ultimately it was the tight circle Helen's finger drew around Madi's clit that finished her. Throwing her head back, Madi cried out as she came.

Nikola made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, but he managed to hold on. Madi had to give the man props for that. Slumping forward into Helen's waiting arms, Madi took a few deep breaths. Helen stroked her back, whispering endearments in her hair. Nikola was still inside her, her pussy throbbing from the powerful orgasm.

"Helen?" Nikola whimpered, breaking through their little bubble.

"Come on, darling," Helen told her gently. "Off you go."

Madi rolled onto her back, lying next to Nikola on the bed.

"How do you want me, Nikola?" Helen asked, climbing off to his other side.

"On your back," he panted. "Right next to precious over here."

Helen obeyed, lying next to Madi. Nikola grabbed her legs, hauling them up until her feet rested on her shoulders. Helen's breath hitched as he slid in hard. Nikola took a moment, breathing out through his nose, before continuing. Leaning forward until Helen was practically bend in half, Nikola pulled out and slammed back in.

Madi watched as his eyes rolled back into his head with each short sharp thrust. There was no finesse, just the desperate need to find release. Helen took it without complaint, biting her bottom lip to keep quiet. One final snap of his hips and Nikola shuddered, coming with a grunt.

When she was sure he was finished, Madi pushed him away. She wanted to finish Helen off, to taste the two of them combined. Madi's thrust her tongue inside Helen, collecting the cocktail of juices. Helen sunk her finger into Madi's hair, pushing her further into her aching center. It didn't take long, Helen coming with a long sigh and then sinking back into the bed. Madi continued to lick at her, although more gently. She didn't stop until all traces of Nikola had been cleaned away, the only taste left on her tongue purely Helen.

Crawling up Helen's body, Madi collapsed against her side. She loved post coital snuggling with Helen. It was a little awkward with a third body in the bed, but they wiggled around until everyone was comfortable.

"So was it as good as you'd imagined?" Nikola asked.

"Better," Madi told him, making them all laugh.


End file.
